the girl who loved
by EphinyAmazonWarrior
Summary: i suck at summarys but will be rated m for later chapters and language at times.


there is this prison called wentworth it where you go if your a female inmate, this is the story bout one who fell in love with the govoner of the prison. franky doyle had been in prison for 2 years now. she was sentence to 7 years due to the fact that she thrown hot oil on and producer of an coking show. she was a chef and still is, she can cook better than the slop that they feed them at the prison. then there was the govenor Erica Davison. she wasn't the govenor at first no the first one was killed by Franky on accident but it was covered up. another inmate lizzie had placed her bracelet in jacs cell and that were the screws or the staff found it. jacs was charged with murder of meg jackson. so franky got off scotch free so to speak. franky had feelings for erica and erica had them for franky. erica keep denying that she had felt anything for franky but then that one day in teh office franky had kissed erica and ever since thye had to keep their reletanship just between them two. erica could get sent to prison and lose her job if they had found out. here is there story.  
franky had been called to erica office for the fifth time this week, she was hoping that no one is catching one cause then she would be at had approach the office being escorted by and screw. she enter the office as the screw tells her to. she goes and sits down the screw leaves.  
" Miss Doyle i bet you are wondering why i called you into my office" erica said  
farnky hasnt been really been wondering till she said something.  
" not really but now that you mention it yes why have you called me into your office again " she she smirked.  
" is this your father?' erica said as she hand franky a enevlope.  
franky took and shook her head  
" if it is i can make sure he doesnt write to you again if that is your wish" erica said " he is in the waiting area as we speak"  
franky eyes got wide. she didnt want to see him at all. she was so pissed at him for leaving her there with her mother. she would burn her with cigerrats and tell her it was her fault that he left them. franky wanted nothing more than to punch her father but she knew they would never let them have a contact visit. she didnt know what to say so she crossed her arms.  
" like i said you dont have to see him i just wanted to let you know that he was here" she said as she pulled her blinds down and sat on her desk.  
" no i dont really want to see him but there are things i have to say to that bastard." she said with harshness.  
erica nodded  
" now you know you wont be allowed to make contact wiht him. there will be a glass between you two" erica said " just cause of your past toward men and the fact he is your father "  
" i understand erica" franky said " i have alot to say to him and it not going to be pleasent"  
" we know it isnt going to be nice i can only imagine what going through your little head right now" she says as she folds her arms.  
franky took this time to look her up and down. erica had the most beautiful body to franky. her sliky blonde hair laying at the side. her prefect nails. plus that suit did wonders for her body. there was a slight problem erica was engaged to a man but yet she loved franky. she couldnt possible date them both. one she isnt allow to date but is. the other is her faincee. she only kept the boy to make it look like she had something going on the outside. franky wanted to kiss her but since they installed camras in the office they couldnt do that anymore. they had to beocme more seceretive. there were no camara in the suppily closet or the staff bathroom. they often would be in there making out and more.  
"now are you going to go see him now?' erica asked smirking  
" yes i should" franky said  
erica called for the officer to come in and escort her to the visistor rooms. she was first strip searched before being allowed to see him. they placed her in an glass visitoring room. on the other side was her father.  
" thought you werent going to come" her father Al said  
" almost didnt" she said arms folded  
" i know your mad at me but ' he started to say  
franky want to punch him at that moment  
" no im furious at you! " she yelled " you left me with her, you know what she did to me? she burn me where it wouldnt show. she told me you left cause of me. if you werent behind the glass i would punch you right now."  
he swallowed hard thankful they put him in the glass. franky bang on the door to let them know she was done. she wasnt in there long but she didnt want to see him no more. they brought her back to the yard where her crew were.  
" franky where you be hiding at mate" lizzie asked.  
" me father came for a visit" she said.  
they all lookded at her.  
"how did that go?" bea asked.  
" it didn't " she said as she walked back to her cell.  
"what happen with her and her father?' bea asked.  
they look at her .  
" he left her when she was a child and her mum was cruel to her" doreen says.  
in her cell she throws her stuff around as she comes undone from seeing her father. she quickled up her things and placed them in order. she goes and make her self a cup a tea.  
" eh fransceca tough day with daddy?' jacs said smirking.  
" not now Jacs" franky said  
she wasn't in the mood to deal with her shit today.  
" what is the matter? cant handle it?" she said smirking.  
she got face to face with jacs.  
" leave now before i cut you old hag." franky said.  
jacs smiled and was going to say something but she left frankys cell. franky then closed her cell door to be alone. when they all came in from the yard they were shocked that franky door was closed but no one bothered her about it. if there was one thing that franky did right and that was watching over her cell mates or her family as she calls them. she treats them well as long as they follow her rules.


End file.
